2017–18 Scottish League Cup Group stage
The 2017–18 Scottish League Cup group stage was played from 14 July to 30 July 2017. A total of 40 teams competed in the group stage. The winners of each of the eight groups, as well as the four best runners-up progressed to the second round (last 16) of the 2017–18 Scottish League Cup. Format The group stage consisted of eight teams from the 2016–17 Scottish Premiership, ten teams from each of the 2016–17 Scottish Championship, 2016–17 Scottish League One and 2016–17 Scottish League Two, as well as the winners of the 2016–17 Highland Football League and 2016–17 Lowland Football League. The 40 teams were divided into two sections: North and South; with each section containing four top seeded teams, four second seeded teams and 12 unseeded teams. Each section was drawn into four groups with each group being made up of 1 top seed, 1 second seed and 3 unseeded sides. Seedings for the draw were confirmed on 31 May 2017, two days before the draw. The draw for the group stages took place on Friday 2 June 2017 at 6:30pm BST at the BT Sport Studio in London and was shown live on BT Sport 2. Teams North section Seeding Teams in Bold qualified for the second round South section Seeding Teams in Bold qualified for the second round North section Group A Matches |time=15:00 |team1=Falkirk |score=4–1 |team2=Stirling Albion |goals1= *Austin *McKee *Harris *Muirhead |goals2=Smith |stadium=Falkirk Stadium |location=Falkirk |attendance=2,044 |referee=David Lowe |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639167/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Inverness Caledonian Thistle |score=3–0 |team2=Brechin City |goals1= *Warren *Oakley |goals2= |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance=1,419 |referee=Barry Cook |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639169/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Brechin City |score=1–1 |team2=Forfar Athletic |goals1=Layne |goals2=Millar |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties1= *Dyer *Dale *Crighton *Jackson *Love *Orsi |penalties2= * Millar * Easton * Munro * Cox * McBride * See |stadium=Glebe Park |location=Brechin |attendance=526 |referee=Craig Napier |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639179/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Stirling Albion |score=0–0 |team2=Inverness Caledonian Thistle |goals1= |goals2= |penaltyscore=0–2 |penalties1= *Dickson *Morrison *D Smith *McMullan |penalties2= * Baird * Chalmers * Polworth * Vigurs |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance=591 |referee=Mike Roncone |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639191/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Forfar Athletic |score=1–3 |team2=Stirling Albion |goals1=Millar |goals2= *Morrison *Kavanagh |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=441 |referee=Gavin Ross |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639199/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Inverness Caledonian Thistle |score=0–2 |team2=Falkirk |goals1= |goals2= *McKee *Austin |stadium=Caledonian Stadium |location=Inverness |attendance= |referee=John Beaton |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639202/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Falkirk |score=4–0 |team2=Forfar Athletic |goals1= *Hippolyte *Austin |goals2= |stadium=Falkirk Stadium |location=Falkirk |attendance=2,187 |referee=Kevin Graham |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639216/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Stirling Albion |score=2–0 |team2=Brechin City |goals1= *MacDonald *Caddis |goals2= |stadium=Forthbank Stadium |location=Stirling |attendance=430 |referee=Alan Newlands |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639221/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Brechin City |score=0–3 |team2=Falkirk |goals1= |goals2= *Miller *McKee *Harris |stadium=Glebe Park |location=Brechin |attendance=712 |referee=Euan Anderson |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639227/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Forfar Athletic |score=1–2 |team2=Inverness Caledonian Thistle |goals1=Scott |goals2= *Oakley *Baird |stadium=Station Park |location=Forfar |attendance=517 |referee=Gavin Duncan |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639229/ }} Group B Matches |time=15:00 |team1=Dunfermline Athletic |score=6–0 |team2=Elgin City |goals1= *Clark *Paton *Smith |goals2= |stadium=East End Park |location=Dunfermline |attendance=1,757 |referee=David Munro |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639165/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Peterhead |score=1–0 |team2=East Fife |goals1=McAllister |goals2= |stadium=Balmoor Stadium |location=Peterhead |attendance=454 |referee=Graham Beaton |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639171/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=East Fife |score=0–0 |team2=Dunfermline Athletic |goals1= |goals2= |penaltyscore=8–9 |penalties1= *Docherty *Willis *Slattery *Duggan *Watson *Mutch *Wilson *Dunsmore *Gordon |penalties2= * Shiels * Paton * Clark * Cardle * Lochhead * Morris * Ashcroft * Williamson * Smith |stadium=Bayview Stadium |location=Methil |attendance=1,094 |referee=Gavin Ross |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639182/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Elgin City |score=0–1 |team2=Heart of Midlothian |goals1= |goals2=Lafferty |stadium=Borough Briggs |location=Elgin |attendance=1,303 |referee=Steven Kirkland |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639184/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dunfermline Athletic |score=5–1 |team2=Peterhead |goals1= *McManus *Cardle *Ross |goals2=McAllister |stadium=East End Park |location=Dunfermline |attendance=1,878 |referee=Bobby Madden |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639197/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Heart of Midlothian |score=3–0 |team2=East Fife |goals1= *Lafferty *Berra |goals2= |stadium=Tynecastle Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=6,265 |referee=Nick Walsh |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639201/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=East Fife |score=3–2 |team2=Elgin City |goals1= *Duggan *Docherty *Willis |goals2=Reilly |stadium=Bayview Stadium |location=Methil |attendance=331 |referee=Scott Millar |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639214/ }} |time=20:00 |team1=Peterhead |score=2–1 |team2=Heart of Midlothian |goals1= *Brown *McAllister |goals2=Lafferty |stadium=Balmoor Stadium |location=Peterhead |attendance=1,602 |referee=Mat Northcroft |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639219/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Elgin City |score=0–3 |team2=Peterhead |goals1= |goals2= *Cairney *McCracken *Stevenson |stadium=Borough Briggs |location=Elgin |attendance=673 |referee=Colin Steven |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639228/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Heart of Midlothian |score=2–2 |team2=Dunfermline Athletic |goals1= *Cowie *Gonçalves |goals2= *Cardle *McManus |penaltyscore=1–3 |penalties1= *McGhee *Lafferty *Martin *Cowie |penalties2= * Paton * Lochhead * McManus * Wedderburn |stadium=Tynecastle Stadium |location=Edinburgh |attendance=8,404 |referee=Craig Thomson |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639231/ }} Group C Matches |time=15:00 |team1=Cowdenbeath |score=4–2 |team2=Buckie Thistle |goals1= *Syme *Muirhead *Connolly |goals2= *Dorrat *Copeland |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath |attendance=308 |referee=Scott Millar |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639163/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dundee United |score=2–0 |team2=Raith Rovers |goals1= *McMullan *Keatings |goals2= |stadium=Tannadice Park |location=Dundee |attendance=3,753 |referee=Steven McLean |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639164/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Raith Rovers |score=1–2 |team2=Dundee |goals1=Vaughan |goals2= *Moussa *Hendry |stadium=Stark's Park |location=Kirkcaldy |attendance=2,962 |referee=Stephen Finnie |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639189/ }} |time=20:00 |team1=Buckie Thistle |score=0–3 |team2=Dundee United |goals1= |goals2= *McMullan *King *Durnan |stadium=Victoria Park |location=Buckie |attendance=1,200 |referee=Graham Beaton |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639180/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dundee |score=2–0 |team2=Buckie Thistle |goals1= *El Bakhtaoui *Moussa |goals2= |stadium=Dens Park |location=Dundee |attendance=2,774 |referee=Craig Charleston |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639196/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dundee United |score=4–1 |team2=Cowdenbeath |goals1= *Stanton *King *Fraser *M Smith |goals2=Muirhead |stadium=Tannadice Park |location=Dundee |attendance=3,253 |referee=Alan Newlands |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639207/ }} |time=20:00 |team1=Buckie Thistle |score=1–6 |team2=Raith Rovers |goals1=McLeod |goals2= *Vaughan *Spence *Buchanan *Matthews |stadium=Victoria Park |location=Buckie |attendance=620 |referee=Ryan Milne |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639212/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Cowdenbeath |score=0–3 |team2=Dundee |goals1= |goals2= *Moussa |penaltyscore= |penalties1= |penalties2= |stadium=Central Park |location=Cowdenbeath |attendance=1,321 |referee=Euan Anderson |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639223/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Raith Rovers |score=2–0 |team2=Cowdenbeath |goals1= *Vaughan *Buchanan |goals2= |stadium=Stark's Park |location=Kirkcaldy |attendance=1,480 |referee=Kevin Graham |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639237/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Dundee |score=1–1 |team2=Dundee United |goals1=O'Hara |goals2=McMullan |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties1= *El Bakhtaoui *Wolters *Moussa *O'Dea *Deacon |penalties2= * McMullan * King * Toshney * Chalmers * McDonald |stadium=Dens Park |location=Dundee |attendance=10,460 |referee=Kevin Clancy |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639239/ }} Group D Matches |time=15:00 |team1=Hibernian |score=4–0 |team2=Montrose |goals1= *S Murray *F Murray *Graham |goals2= |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=5,226 |referee=Andrew Dallas |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639168/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Ross County |score=2–0 |team2=Alloa Athletic |goals1= *Fraser *Curran |goals2= |stadium=Victoria Park |location=Dingwall |attendance=1,108 |referee=John McKendrick |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639173/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Alloa Athletic |score=1–1 |team2=Arbroath |goals1=McKeown |goals2=Yule |penaltyscore=5–6 |penalties1= *Taggart *Hetherington *Flannigan *Graham *Renton *Martin *Grant |penalties2= * Doris * Whatley * Malin * Yule * Hester * Little * Gold |stadium=Recreation Park |location=Alloa |attendance=311 |referee=Grant Irvine |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639178/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Montrose |score=0–6 |team2=Ross County |goals1= |goals2= *Mikkelsen *Curran *Dilon *Schalk |stadium=Links Park |location=Montrose |attendance=421 |referee=Alan Newlands |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639186/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Ross County |score=0–0 |team2=Hibernian |goals1= |goals2= |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties1= *Routis *O'Brien *Schalk *Fraser *Gardyne |penalties2= * Whittaker * McGinn * Boyle * Murray * Shaw |stadium=Victoria Park |location=Dingwall |attendance=2,065 |referee=Steven McLean |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639192/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Arbroath |score=4–0 |team2=Montrose |goals1= *Gold *Denholm *Doris |goals2= |stadium=Gayfield Park |location=Arbroath |attendance=817 |referee=David Lowe |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639194/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Hibernian |score=6–1 |team2=Arbroath |goals1= *S Murray *Porteous *McGinn |goals2=Doris |stadium=Easter Road |location=Edinburgh |attendance=4,856 |referee=Stephen Finnie |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639217/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Montrose |score=2–1 |team2=Alloa Athletic |goals1= *Hay *Watson |goals2=Flannigan |stadium=Links Park |location=Montrose |attendance=257 |referee=Graeme Beaton |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639218/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Alloa Athletic |score=0–3 |team2=Hibernian |goals1= |goals2= *F Murray *S Murray |stadium=Recreation Park |location=Alloa |attendance=1,758 |referee=Willie Collum |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639224/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Arbroath |score=0–0 |team2=Ross County |goals1= |goals2= |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties1= *Doris * Henry *Linn *McCord * Yule *Little * Gold |penalties2= * Gardyne * Fraser * Routis * Schalk * Kelly * Mikkelsen * Chow |stadium=Gayfield Park |location=Arbroath |attendance=702 |referee=Steven Kirkland |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639226/ }} South section Group E Matches |time=19:45 |team1=Ayr United |score=1–0 |team2=Kilmarnock |goals1=Geggan |goals2= |stadium=Somerset Park |location=Ayr |attendance=6,417 |referee=John Beaton |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639160/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Clyde |score=2–1 |team2=Annan Athletic |goals1= *Breslin *Goodwillie |goals2=Swinglehurst |stadium=Broadwood Stadium |location=Cumbernauld |attendance=415 |referee=Duncan Williams |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639162/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Dumbarton |score=1–3 |team2=Ayr United |goals1=Nadé |goals2= *Dowie *McDaid *Crawford |stadium=Dumbarton Football Stadium |location=Dumbarton |attendance=615 |referee=Barry Cook |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639181/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Kilmarnock |score=4–2 |team2=Clyde |goals1= *McKenzie *Thomas |goals2= *Ramsay *Nicholl |stadium=Rugby Park |location=Kilmarnock |attendance=1,871 |referee=Craig Charleston |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639185/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Annan Athletic |score=0–2 |team2=Kilmarnock |goals1= |goals2=Boyd |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=743 |referee=Nick Walsh |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639193/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Clyde |score=2–1 |team2=Dumbarton |goals1= *Miller *Wright |goals2=Barr |stadium=Broadwood Stadium |location=Cumbernauld |attendance=416 |referee=John McKendrick |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639195/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Ayr United |score=5–1 |team2=Clyde |goals1= *Crawford *Moore *Moffat *McDaid |goals2=Goodwillie |stadium=Somerset Park |location=Ayr |attendance=1,501 |referee=Colin Steven |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639210/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Dumbarton |score=0–0 |team2=Annan Athletic |goals1= |goals2= |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties1= *McLaughlin *Stewart *C Gallagher *Barr *Roy |penalties2= * Smith * Sinnamon * Omar * Orsi * Stevenson |stadium=Dumbarton Football Stadium |location=Dumbarton |attendance=366 |referee=Craig Charleston |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639213/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Annan Athletic |score=1–6 |team2=Ayr United |goals1= Sinnamon |goals2= *Docherty *McGuffie *Moffat *Moore *Geggan *McDaid |stadium=Galabank |location=Annan |attendance=659 |referee=Steven Reid |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639225/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Kilmarnock |score=3–0 |team2=Dumbarton |goals1= *Burke *Boyd *Erwin |goals2= |stadium=Rugby Park |location=Kilmarnock |attendance=2,444 |referee=Bobby Madden |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639232/ }} Group F Matches |time=15:00 |team1=Berwick Rangers |score=0–1 |team2=Greenock Morton |goals1= |goals2=Fleming |stadium=Shielfield Park |location=Berwick-upon-Tweed, England |attendance=701 |referee=Grant Irvine |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639161/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Queen's Park |score=1–5 |team2=Motherwell |goals1=Cummins |goals2= *Cadden *Tanner *Bowman *Moult |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=1,590 |referee=Don Robertson |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639172/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Edinburgh City |score=2–2 |team2=Berwick Rangers |goals1=Grimes |goals2= *Murrell *Scullion |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties1= *Grimes *Allan *Walker *Laird |penalties2= * McKenna * Irving * McDonald * Scullion |stadium=Ainslie Park |location=Edinburgh |attendance=247 |referee=Stephen Brown |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639183/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Greenock Morton |score=2–2 |team2=Queen's Park |goals1= *Wharton *Orr |goals2= *McHugh *Barr |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties1= *Orr *Tiffoney *Murdoch *Lamie *Harkins |penalties2= * Orr * Cummins * Wharton * K Green |stadium=Cappielow |location=Greenock |attendance=1,220 |referee=Colin Stephen |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639187/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Motherwell |score=4–0 |team2=Greenock Morton |goals1= *Dunne *Cadden *Tait *Moult |goals2= |stadium=Fir Park |location=Motherwell |attendance=3,113 |referee=Kevin Clancy |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639204/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Queen's Park |score=3–0 |team2=Edinburgh City |goals1= *D Docherty *McKee *Brady |goals2= |stadium=Hampden Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=404 |referee=Kevin Graham |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639206/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Berwick Rangers |score=2–3 |team2=Queen's Park |goals1= *Rutherford *Thomson |goals2= *Millen *Brady *Galt |stadium=Shielfield Park |location=Berwick-upon-Tweed, England |attendance=305 |referee=Gavin Ross |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639211/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Edinburgh City |score=1–2 |team2=Motherwell |goals1=Grimes |goals2= *Cadden *Frear |stadium=Ainslie Park |location=Edinburgh |attendance=970 |referee=Gavin Duncan |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639215/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Greenock Morton |score=5–0 |team2=Edinburgh City |goals1= *McHugh *Quitongo *Thomson |goals2= |stadium=Cappielow |location=Greenock |attendance=1,065 |referee=Mike Roncone |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639233/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Motherwell |score=1–0 |team2=Berwick Rangers |goals1=Frear |goals2= |stadium=Fir Park |location=Motherwell |attendance=2,524 |referee=Stephen Finnie |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639234/ }} Group G Matches |time=14:00 |team1=East Kilbride |score=1–3 |team2=Hamilton Academical |goals1=Winter |goals2= *MacKinnon *Longridge *Crawford |stadium=K-Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride |attendance=531 |referee=Craig Napier |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639166/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Stenhousemuir |score=1–3 |team2=Queen of the South |goals1=McGuigan |goals2= *Dobbie *Rooney |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir |attendance=384 |referee=Gavin Duncan |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639174/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Albion Rovers |score=1–1 |team2=Stenhousemuir |goals1=Trouten |goals2=McMenamin |penaltyscore=2–3 |penalties1= *Victoria *Davidson *McLaughlin *Holmes *Fisher *Shields |penalties2= * McMenamin * Blockley * Longworth * M Dunlop * Meechan * Fisher |stadium=Cliftonhill |location=Coatbridge |attendance=244 |referee=David Munro |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639177/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Queen of the South |score=0–0 |team2=East Kilbride |goals1= |goals2= |penaltyscore=1–4 |penalties1= *Jacobs *Tapping *Dobbie |penalties2= * Strachan * Ferris * Hughes * McNeil |stadium=Palmerston Park |location=Dumfries |attendance=1,055 |referee=David Lowe |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639188/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=East Kilbride |score=2–5 |team2=Albion Rovers |goals1= *Winter *McMullin |goals2= *Trouten *Fisher *Shields |stadium=K-Park Training Academy |location=East Kilbride |attendance=261 |referee=Steven Reid |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639198/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Hamilton Academical |score=1–1 |team2=Queen of the South |goals1=Boyd |goals2=Dobbie |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties1= *Gillespie *Redmond *Crawford *Sarris *Bingham *Boyd *MacKinnon *Templeton |penalties2= * Lyle * Dobbie * Dykes * Jacobs * Rankin * Fordyce * Tapping * Brownlie |stadium=New Douglas Park |location=Hamilton |attendance=1,047 |referee=Willie Collum |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639200/ }} |time=19:30 |team1=Stenhousemuir |score=1–2 |team2=East Kilbride |goals1=Longworth |goals2=Winter |stadium=Ochilview Park |location=Stenhousemuir |attendance=201 |referee=David Dickinson |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639220/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Albion Rovers |score=4–4 |team2=Hamilton Acaemical |goals1= *Trouten *Davidson |goals2= *Donati *Want *Bingham |penaltyscore=4–2 |penalties1= *McMullin *Hopkins *McLaughlin *Trouten |penalties2= * Donati * Docherty * Crawford * Bingham |stadium=Cliftonhill |location=Coatbridge |attendance=497 |referee=Barry Cook |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639209/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Hamilton Academical |score=3–0 |team2=Stenhousemuir |goals1= *Crawford *Templeton *Boyd |goals2= |stadium=New Douglas Park |location=Hamilton |attendance=657 |referee=Steven McLean |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639230/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Queen of the South |score=2–2 |team2=Albion Rovers |goals1= *Dobbie *Brownlie |goals2=Trouten |penaltyscore=4–3 |penalties1= *Dobbie *Murray *Leighfield *Fordyce *Jacobs |penalties2= * McLaughlin * Reid * Davidson * Trouten * Higgins |stadium=Palmerston Park |location=Dumfries |attendance=1,002 |referee=Scott Millar |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639236/ }} Group H Matches |time=15:00 |team1=Livingston |score=1–1 |team2=Partick Thistle |goals1=Jacobs |goals2=Erskine |penaltyscore=3–1 |penalties1= *Mackin *Mullin *Jacobs |penalties2= * Bannigan * Elliot * Spittal * Doolan |stadium=Almondvale Stadium |location=Livingston |attendance=1,119 |referee=Kevin Clancy |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639170/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Stranraer |score=1–4 |team2=St Mirren |goals1=Agnew |goals2= *Reilly *RC Stewart *Morgan *Buchanan |stadium=Stair Park |location=Stranraer |attendance=849 |referee=Colin Steven |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639175/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Airdrieonians |score=3–1 |team2=Stranraer |goals1= *Russell *Ryan |goals2=Robertson |stadium=Excelsior Stadium |location=Airdrie |attendance=490 |referee=Gavin Duncan |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639176/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=St Mirren |score=0–1 |team2=Livingston |goals1= |goals2=Carrick |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=2,104 |referee=Alan Muir |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639190/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Livingston |score=2–0 |team2=Airdrieonians |goals1= *Mackin *Halkett |goals2= |stadium=Almondvale Stadium |location=Livingston |attendance=617 |referee=Mike Roncone |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639203/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Partick Thistle |score=5–0 |team2=St Mirren |goals1= *Doolan *Lawless *Spittal |goals2= |stadium=Firhill Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=2,727 |referee=Stephen FInnie |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639205/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Airdrieonians |score=1–2 |team2=Partick Thistle |goals1=Cairns |goals2= *Doolan *Spittal |stadium=Excelsior Stadium |location=Airdrie |attendance=1,255 |referee=Don Robertson |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639208/ }} |time=19:45 |team1=Stranraer |score=2–4 |team2=Livingston |goals1= *Neill *Agnew |goals2= *Robertson *Carrick *Todorov *Robinson |stadium=Stair Park |location=Stranraer |attendance=341 |referee=John McKendrick |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639222/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=Partick Thistle |score=1–0 |team2=Stranraer |goals1=Elliot |goals2= |stadium=Firhill Park |location=Glasgow |attendance=2,185 |referee=John Beaton |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639235/ }} |time=15:00 |team1=St Mirren |score=5–0 |team2=Airdrieonians |goals1= *MacDonald *Reilly *Morgan *Smith |goals2= |stadium=St Mirren Park |location=Paisley |attendance=1,557 |referee=Craig Napier |report=http://spfl.co.uk/league-cup/fixture/3639238/ }} Best runners-up Qualified teams Top goalscorers There were 267 goals scored in 80 matches in the group stage, for an average of goals per match. External links *Scottish Professional Football League – League Cup official website Category:Scottish League Cup group stages Category:2017–18 in Scottish football cups